


Killers

by BiconBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiconBane/pseuds/BiconBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ethan watched Boyd die, he began to wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm supposed to be working on re-posting my old fanfiction. I think I got a little bit obsessed with Teen Wolf along the way, so please don't hurt me.
> 
> Written because I love the show, the twins, and in prayer that what I read about Ethan and Danny breaking up in 3b was wrong. 
> 
> From my FF account.

As he heard Derek's claw sink into Boyd's stomach, Ethan wondered when he had gotten to this point.

His pack had been easy, and maybe even a little fun. He remembered seeing the Betas' blood staining their claws, and he remembered burying their Alpha's neck, ripping it out. The brutal rage had set his blood on fire, had burned into his eyes and had changed to pleasure as they struck down one member of the pack after another. He relished it, loving the far in the steel blue eyes and the terror that drifted off them in waves. He remembered that same look, the same scent on his brother time after time, and his undiluted fury merged with his brother's until they were nothing more than a beast fueled by pure anger.

That massacre hadn't even been revenge. It had been justice.

The next was out of loyalty. Deucalion, Kali and Ennis had become their new family, one hundred times better than their old pack. The three Alphas had saved them. So, when Ethan merged with Aiden and killed the pack of the Alpha that had been stupid enough to refuse Deucalion, he didn't think anything of it. Deucalion had saved him, and Ethan took his debts very seriously. The Alpha of Alphas had saved their lives, and now they owed him theirs.

Every time they merged, Ethan could feel Aiden's hatred brewing beneath their skin. He buried what he felt about that; Ethan didn't want to believe his brother had become so full of rage that he would kill anyone. He didn't want to believe his baby brother enjoyed ripping someone's throat out.

He didn't want to believe he enjoyed it either.

The next pack they killed was in self-defense. They actually attacked the Alpha pack, truly believing that simply because they had a pack near twenty, they could defeat them.

Deucalion killed that packs' Alpha himself.

There were other deaths, of course. Humans. They were few and far between, but sometimes a rare human pissed Aiden or Ethan off. A joke about them, perhaps, or a snide comment about Ethan's sexuality. Aiden took special pleasure at tearing those offenders apart.

And then they were in Beacon Hills, hopefully to help get Deucalion's claws on not one, but two new Alphas. Powerful ones, at that.

Ethan actually liked getting to go to high school, as much as he denied it. Any sort of childhood had been ripped from him brutally, and now he got at least a few hours at least to pretend to be a normal teenager.

He had exchanged a wolfish (pardon the pun) grin with Aiden when Deucalion had given them their tasks. They were actually supposed to play with their food before they ate it; what fun.

Danny hadn't been what he had expected. Definitely more buff and snarky. But, in the end, Ethan loved it.

And then Ethan fell in love with him.

Like a harsh blow from another time, the realization slammed into him painfully. Not even his twin knew how much Danny meant to him, even when Aiden had confronted him about his feelings for the lacrosse playing, track running, one hundred percent normal human.

And like a wolf's bane bullet to the head, everything flipped upside down and inside out. At first, Ethan was just appalled at the thought of killing Danny. Fine, he thought, he could deal with that. He wouldn't be able to kill Aiden either.

But then he saw the way Danny looked at everyone. How kind he was, even to the people who didn't deserve it. Even to him, a creature, a monster.

When Ethan looked back and saw Boyd's body collapse, he felt remorse. Guilt. Sorrow. Why, he didn't know. He just did.

McCall seeking him out was worse. He said it out loud, and Ethan couldn't even deny it. But he told them how much they owed Deucalion anyway, more for himself than them.

"They were killers."

That's what he had said. Murderers for no reason other than that they loved it.

And he was forced to think back to the death of the Beta, to his brother's threat earlier, and to wonder.


End file.
